Christmas in December
by RKO.I.F
Summary: Funny how she thought nothing was going to happen. Ted/OC. One-shot.


**A/N:** Hey, so I decided to start writing this last night at like midnight. So this whole one-shot completely sucks. Um, if you don't like it, please don't be THAT cruel, just let me know and I'll take it off. Thanks to Michelle for the title. And yes, obviously Christmas is always in December. I'm just being stupid since I don't know what else to put. Anyways (I hope that whole thing didn't sound to cruel) I just hope everyone likes this. Please review.

All she wanted for Christmas was to go home. That wasn't going to happen now was it? Alexandra Scott, standing at a short frame of 5'1 with blue eyes and brown hair, sat at the counter of the local CVS flipping aimlessly though the pages of yet another idiotic magazine that exploited the lives of celebrities daily. It was 9:30 on Christmas Eve. And no one was in the store. "Alex, why don't you lock up and start putting things back in order. Doesn't look like anyone's coming in." Jerry, the store's manager, said walking over to her.

"I tried telling you that no one is coming in after 8 on Christmas Eve. Everyone has lives and are at parties." Alex said as she threw her medium length brown hair into a quick bun before changing the radio station from Christmas music to the local rock station.

"I know, and the only reason I don't listen to you is because I'm inferior to you. Am I right?" Jerry chuckled.

"You, my friend, have it right." Alex laughed.

"Lock the door while you pick up, okay?" Jerry stated. "I'm gonna go out the back door. I'll lock it from the outside."

"Sure thing." Alex smiled, before the older man walked into the back. Alex walked over to the door and looked out at the snow covered grounds. It was coming down and fast. If she was lucky, she'd be able to pick up and leave before she was trapped in the store for the night. She locked the door and turned to walk down aisle one, but stopped in her tracks once she heard the rapping of knuckles against the door. She turned to see three men standing there.

Alex couldn't quite make out their faces, but she could make out that they were all freezing; whether they were showing it or not. "Are you open still?" One had asked. Alex nodded, walking back over to the door, unlocking it quickly. The doors opened and the three men stepped inside and took their hoods down. Alex made out their faces; they were all gorgeous, but any women could tell you that. "Can I help you with something?" Alex asked politely, rubbing her arms to warm herself from the slight breeze that blew through when the doors opened.

"We just need to pick up a few things." One brunette stated. He had a lisp which was adorable.

"Okay, well I'll be at the counter when you're ready." She smiled at the three, suddenly feeling self-conscience about her height as she stood next to the men who she could tell were all over six feet tall. She turned away from them and walked back over to her register. A few minutes later, one of them walked over to her. "Are you ready?"

"I actually need help with something." His southern accent rang through her ears making her melt inside. She quickly composed herself and walked around the counter.

"What's that?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. He looked down at her for a moment, the smallest of smiles on his face. "Um, hello?" She asked after he hadn't talked after a few minutes. He shook his head.

"Sorry." He mumbled, running a hand over his face and through his hair. "Can you help me find which pain medication is the best? I took a beating tonight and I'm not feeling to hot."

"Are you okay?" She asked sincerely as they walked down aisle 8. He shrugged.

"ALEX! I told you to lock the door!" Jerry yelled from the front of the store. Alex groaned lightly.

"Excuse me for a second." She said quickly before going to the front of the store. "I did Jerry, but then three customers came in." Alex had to contain herself from rolling her eyes and telling the grown man to go suck it. It was Christmas Eve, after all, and all she wanted to do was go home and go to bed.

"Well why didn't you say that?" He huffed, before turning around and walking back out the front door. Alex groaned, yet again.

"I swear to god, one day I'm going to hurt him." She said to herself.

"Ya know, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." That southern accent made her turn around and she looked at the man from before as he leaned against the side of the shelves with his arms crossed. "Your name's Alex?" She nodded.

"Yep." She gave him a small smile, before walking down the aisle. "The CVS brand works pretty good. Much better than this other shit we have. Stuff sorry. It's close to closing time and I'm tired." Alex rambled before turning away from the guy who had an amused smirk on his face. Alex cleared her throat, and grabbed medicine from the shelf. She turned towards the guy again and held out the medicine. "Here you go…"

"Ted. Ted DiBiase." He smiled, taking the medicine from her.

"Ted." Alex nodded with a slight smile. "I'll be back at the counter when you and your friends are ready." She slipped past him, and walked back out to the front.

"_Will you stop looking over at her. It's pretty creepy." _Alex heard the three customers talking a short distance away, as they were down the magazine aisle, which was straight across from her register. Alex pushed her bangs back and continued to look at the lame magazine. And if she was eavesdropping as well, so what?

_"I can't. There's just…there's something about her." _Ted had said this, and Alex had to stop herself from smiling. She didn't even know the man, but there was something about him that had her hooked.

_"If you want a simple fuck, Ted, just go over there." _The one with the lisp said. Alex could see him rolling her eyes without even looking up. Alex's eyes widened and she turned her head. She stood up and reached into her back pocket for her pack of gum, quickly sticking a piece in her mouth before sitting back down.

_"Will you guys keep your fucking voices down! I don't want a 'simple fuck' Cody. I have more dignity than that. Besides she's…" _Ted trailed off. _"Cute?" "Yeah." _Ted said, looking over to Alex. She looked up, allowing herself to give all three men a simple smile, before looking again at the magazine. As Kings of Leon came on, Alex made sure to turn the volume up just a little bit louder. One of the guys came over, the one that hadn't talked before.

"Randy Orton." He smiled, extending his hand as he set his items on the counter.

"Alex." She smiled, shaking his hand. He nodded.

"What do you think of my friend Ted over there?" He asked, leaning on the counter as he nodded his head in the direction of Ted and Cody. Alex chuckled lightly.

"What about him?" She asked as she rang his items up. Randy shrugged.

"He seems to like you." He shrugged, yet again, and turned to look back at her.

"Oh?" She didn't know what else to say. Ted and Cody walked over to them; Ted didn't take his eyes off her.

"Can I get a pack of Newport's?" Randy asked, nodding behind Alex. She nodded, turning around and grabbing the pack of cigarettes that, of course, were on the top shelf. She muttered something to herself about being too short.

"Is that all?" She asked and he nodded. "Total comes to $34.65." He handed her a twenty and she quickly gave him his change back. As he stepped aside with his bags, Cody stepped forward.

"So, is this what you do for a living?" Randy questioned. Alex shook her head.

"No. I'm working my way through my last few years of med-school." She explained simply.

"You want to become a doctor?" Ted asked. He shut his eyes and sighed. Obviously she wanted to become a doctor.

"Pediatrician, actually." She smiled over at him.

"Yeah, kids are good." He once again sighed. She laughed lightly, and turned towards the cash register. Ted looked up at the ceiling and mouthed a few profane words.

"They are." She giggled, before turning to Cody. "$23.74." He handed her twenty-five. She gave him his change.

"We'll wait in the car, Teddy." Randy clasped Ted on the shoulder before he and Cody went outside.

"So, how old are you exactly?" Ted questioned, placing his things on the counter. "25." Alex grinned. "You?"

"27." Alex nodded. They were both silent as Alex finished ringing his things up. After he paid and his things were bagged, Ted zipped up his jacket. "It was nice meeting you, Alex." Ted smiled at her.

"You too Ted." He gave her one more smile, before he walked out the door. Alex quickly finished closing up and left CVS not even ten minutes later. She pulled her jacket closer and made her way across the parking lot to her car. She could barely see five feet in front of her, but she managed to get to her car in one piece. Unlocking her door, she got in and turned the car on. Well, tried is a better word. "No, no, no." Alex cursed, throwing her bag on the seat next to her and getting out of the car. She walked to the front and opened the hood. "What the hell am I even looking for?!" She exclaimed to no one in particular, before slamming the hood down.

"Are you having some trouble?" That oh so familiar southern accent seemed to drown out the wind. Alex turned.

"Ted?" She asked, squinting to look around.

"Right here, Alex." She could hear the smile in his voice as she made her way to the door of her car. "Are you having car trouble?"

"Yeah, I am actually. Uh, what are you still doing here? I thought you guys left, like, ten minutes ago."

"So, I wanted to wait for you." Ted shrugged. "How about we give you a lift back to your house."

"That'd be great." She smiled at him appreciatively, before grabbing her keys and bag, before shutting the door and locking her car.

"Take my hand. I don't want to loose you." Alex's breath caught in her throat. She seen Ted's hand reach out. "Come on. I don't bite; unless you want me too." He paused. "I'm winking at you, you just can't see it…" Alex giggled lightly.

"Okay." She slipped her gloved hand into his and was amazed on how well their hand's fit together. Ted led her over to the large SUV parked not to far away. He opened the back door and helped her into the car before sliding in after her.

"Her car won't start. Mind if we bring her home?" Ted asked Randy. He shook his head. Ted and Alex had taken off their gloves.

"Nah." He started driving carefully as Ted slid back in the seat, inching himself just a tiny bit closer to Alex as he did so. Ted, always the courageous one, took it upon himself to lightly grab Alex's hand and slowly link his fingers through hers. She looked at their linked hands before at him. He was looking at her with a small grin on his face. She giggled quietly, before looking out the window.

"Take a left right here." Alex said. Randy did so. "My place is right there." Alex pointed to the house with the massive amounts of Christmas lights on it.

"Um, interesting lights…" Cody said.

"My roommates did that." Alex rolled her eyes as Randy pulled up to the house. "Thank you so much for the ride." Alex said appreciatively.

"Don't mention it." Randy turned to smile at her. "Nice meeting you."

"Same." Cody said, with a smile. Alex smiled.

"You guys too. Bye." She slid out after Ted. He walked her to her door. "Thanks again for the ride." Alex smiled, stuffing her hands in her pocket.

"You know," Ted began as he took a step closer to her, "you're kinda cute."

"Oh, is that so?" Alex smirked up at him.

"Yeah, but what do I know." He merely shrugged. He smiled, slowly leaning down. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, Randy laid on the horn and the door to Alex's place opened.

"Alex! What're you doing outside?!" Jake, the average looking roommate said opening the door. Alex groaned.

"Trying to have a life!" She exclaimed, before pushing him back into the house and shutting the door. She leaned against it and gave him a sheepish, and embarrassed, smile. "Sorry." She mumbled. Ted smiled, leaning down and capturing her lips with his. Randy laid on the horn, yet again. Ted groaned, pulling away.

"So, I kinda have to go." He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Call me, sometime." She smiled, reaching in his front pocket to grab his phone. She quickly entered her number into his phone before putting it back in his pocket. She kissed him one more time.

"Merry Christmas, Alex." Ted whispered with a smile, kissing her quickly, before jogging back to the car. _"Can you guys be anymore of asses?!" _Ted exclaimed before shutting the door. Andy laughed, and opened her door, walking in quickly.

"What's wrong with you?!" Alex exclaimed, dropping her bag on the ground. Well, she was home. Guess that's as good as she's gonna get.


End file.
